csofandomcom-20200223-history
M14 EBR
M14 EBR ('''M'ark 14 E'nhanced '''B'attle 'R'ifle)'' is a cash point assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M14 EBR fires 20 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition. It costs $3400 in-game and takes 3.0 seconds to reload. This rifle has the highest firepower if compared to other assault rifles. However, it has lower rate of fire and heavier than other assault rifle due to its aluminum alloy heavy body. This weapon is very famous in Team Deathmatch and Deathmatch but not labeled as a hot weapon in the shop. Advantages *Very high damage for an assault rifle *Decent accuracy *Purchasable for both to Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Moderate reload time *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Disadvantages *Decent recoil *Low magazine capacity *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire for an assault rifle *Slow draw time Tips Normal matches *M14 EBR has the highest damage but lowest rate of fire of all assault rifle. It's effective to engage enemy in mid and even long range, but be careful in close range because you may lose in term of spray. *The first shot is slightly less accurate than SCAR-H or AK-47. *M14 EBR can easily take down an enemy with 3 shots but has decent recoil so it's recommended to fire 2-3 rounds burst instead of spray, especially in mid and long range. *Reload whenever possible as it has low clip size and easy to run dry. Zombie Mods *Do not engage a berserk Regular zombie or Ganymede with M14 EBR as it has low rate of fire and knockback. Zombie Scenario *Not recommended due to low clip size and rate of fire. Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. Achievable weapon titles: *Kaiser *Vanquisher Variants M14EBR Gold Edition '''M14EBR Gold Edition is 2% lighter and 1% higher rate of fire than the original weapon and only obtainable randomly from Code Box. Skull-5 :Main article: Skull-5. Skull-5 is an anti-zombie sniper rifle version of M14EBR. It is equipped with a sniper scope and carries 24 rounds at a time, which is 4 extra from the original one and with extra 150 ammos . This sniper rifle does very high damage to zombies. Skull-4 :Main article: Skull-4. Skull-4 is an akimbo anti-zombie assault rifle that is fed with 48 rounds of 5.56 AZ caliber. Secondary fire will activate the 1× normal zoom. This rifle does fatal damage to zombies and can penetrate 4 layers of object. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Navy SEALS. * : There is a poster showing a GIGN operative wielding an M14EBR Gold Edition. *Gerrard. Human Scenario: *Trooper: Standard issue weapon. Metal Arena: *Rifleman: M14EBR, is one of the weapons that can only be used by Rifleman in Metal Arena mode. Release date *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': Resold on January 7, 2014 for Weapon Enhancement. *'Singapore/Malaysia': Released on March 1, 2011 alongside Kriss, Oilrig and Camouflage 2. **Resale for Weapon Enhancement on June 19, 2013. *'Indonesia': Released on April 10, 2012 alongside M16A4, AN-94 and Cobble. **Resale for weapon enhancement on September 11, 2013. *'Thailand': Released on March 14, 2013 alongside Rats. Comparison to M4A1 Positive *Does higher damage (+11) *More accurate (+2%) *Shorter reload time (-0.1 seconds) *Can be used by both teams *Can be enhanced Negative *More expensive (+$300) *Higher recoil (+15%) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+7%) *Lower clip size (-10) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20 for each clip) *Unable to use sliencer Comparison to AK-47 Positive *Does higher damage (+9) *Can be used by both teams Neutral *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) Negative *More expensive (+$900) *Less accurate (-3%) *Higher recoil (+3%) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+3%) *Lower clip size (-10) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) Comparison to FN SCAR-H Positive *Higher damage (+6%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) Neutral *Same clip size (20) *Same ammunition (7.62 NATO) *Same weight (60%) Negative *More expensive (+$150) *Less accurate (-1%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Higher Recoil (+4%) Gallery M14 EBR= File:M14ebr_draw.png|Drawing File:M14ebr_viewmodel.png|View model File:M14ebr.gif|Shoot and reload File:M14ebr_worldmodel.png|World model File:M14ebr_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M14ebr_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M14ebr_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster m14ebr snapshot 1.jpg|In-game screenshot Bot light idle.png|Trooper with M14 EBR File:M14ebr_50_advanced_enhancement_kit_set.png|M14EBR (Permanent) + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kit File:M14ebr_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon mboxebrkp.png|Korea poster 1385240_632785506771721_860754431_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box DI,resale,katana,m14ebr,SAT,JRA,vostok turkey poster.jpg|Turkey poster Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Have you ever use this weapon? Yes, and I bought it permanent! Yes, and I receive this weapon permanent in Code Box! Yes, and I ever got it from mission/other prizes Yes, from dead teammates/enemies No, never use it before.. |-| M14EBR Gold Edition= File:M14ebrgold_viewmodel.png|View model File:M14ebrgold_worldmodel.png|World model File:M14ebrgold_shopmodel.png|Shop model Cs italy 20111204 1717180.jpg|In-game screenshot P2 02.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Xm2010 greesia m14ebrgold promo idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:M14ebrg_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster Bestitem-M14EBR.png|Obtained From Code Box gold_wildwing_600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia Poster Did you get the M14 EBR Gold Edition into your collection now? Yes, but I already have the original M14 EBR! Yes, and it is great! No, but I already have the original M14 EBR.. No.. |-| M14EBR Enhanced Editions= Tw2.png|Taiwan poster File:M14ebr_pkm_weaponenhancement_promo_japan.jpg|Japan poster, alongside with PKM Expert Edition: File:M14ebrv6_viewmodel.png|View model File:M14ebrv6_worldmodel.png|World model File:M14ebrv6_shopmodel.png|Shop model M14ebrv6.png|High quality close-up Master Edition: m14ebrv8 viewmodel.png|View model m14ebrv8 worldmodel.png|World model m14ebrv8 shopmodel.png|Shop model De vertigo 20120513 1019400.jpg|In-game screenshot M14ebrv8.png|High quality close-up |-| Trivia *Most soldiers in real life use this weapon for marksman role. *This weapon can hold 10 and 20 rounds. *The weapon is a heavily-modified version of the old school M14 rifle which adopted by the US Armed Forces since 1957. External links *Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Battle rifles Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:High rate of fire weapons